warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Index/@comment-93.100.52.231-20170618231926/@comment-93.100.52.231-20170628163749
Okay, my last post was a bit angry, but I think I have figured it now. There is just zero to no balancing with Index opponent teams. If you get Claims Investigation, then that's it. You might as well bring 3 low-levels to boost their cash reserves, no bots required. If your allies die - you can only get their index from enemies. 100% Low, realistic Medium. Nobrainer, they DON'T DO SHIT. They mimic you and shoot one of the worst weapons in the game - Dual Cestra! Some blinking Moa and an Ohma user, whose lose purpose is to block and retaliate... Investor Relations - well, that's just a bit of glaxion shooters that occasionally launch Vortex. Their Osprey is ignorable, as it only shoots weak lasers every now and then and gives some shields. Likewise, pretty much a free Medium solo, or even with 3 cash bots. Reclamation Unit - now you get dispels, snipers, disruptors, you know, all the shit that can fuck up even the cheatiest warframes. Lockjaw is boss and the orbs it spawns... well, let's say if you use any AoE weaponry(like my noob-ass Galatine) - you are done fucked. No Atterax, no melee AoE, no Ignis, only single target. Or you blow up. Still - with Hirudo on some Inaros\Rhino\Loki\Nidus - you can manage. Trading Group - now that's the real gem of balancing. You have an actual RAPTOR BOSS. With all the toys. That can scratch even Rhinos. Anything else? Haha, good luck getting him with your "1200 EHP" powerhouse that "can do" sorties! Then you have a Bursa that has inconsistent hitboxes(I lost count how many times it was invulnerable when I was hitting it at the very orange ass spot), Raptor-level frontal burst and that triggers lasers that can screw up everything. On top of that, you have a weaker Lockjaw, doing almost as much damage, but without terrible orbs. The only chance for realiable kill - is the bot Jad Terran that they keep around. So, in other words: One team consists of 4 bots. The second - 3 bots and a skippable bot. Third - 3 enemies and a boss. Fourth? 3 bosses and a bot. Okay, maybe I wasn't there when there was some "Endurance" bullshit. When there was John Prodman. Maybe it made sense for these teams to spawn IN ORDER. If that's how it worked. I would totally understand if, by level ~100, you wouldn't fight 4 female bots that block, but you'd have to deal with 3 bosses and a bot! No, now you can have bosses spawn right away. And the total enemy count stacks infinitely! Why not at least remove the weaker enemies, or limit the amount of "bosses" that spawn? This mode has potential, but as of now, it's either veteran Medium half-afk farm, because nobody is risking their panties at High, or it's a no-access. Because no beginner, who reached Nepture, has either weaponry or frames to match even Low, when it can equally throw both shit and bosses at you. Very half-assed...